


Head Pain

by Sniper_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Napping, Platonic Relationships, Self Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper_Blue/pseuds/Sniper_Blue
Summary: Bad Things Happen BingoHeadache/MigraineKeith deals with a headache.





	Head Pain

A bit of pressure began above his eye socket, distracting him at the worst times as he tried to get through the extra training Allura had insisted on for all of them. It resulted in a few close calls and, between her shouted criticisms and Lance’s surprised noises, the pain was stretching from where it began, coming around to his temple and spreading from there. He heaved a relieved sigh when the level finally ended and the princess decided that was enough for the day. Perhaps he would get the time to sleep his headache away.

With his bayard deactivated, he pressed down where the ache began and dragged his fingers along the path it had taken. He slipped out of the training deck unnoticed and quickly made his way to his room for a quick shower and a, hopefully, long nap. He left the lights off as he stripped and stepped under the spray. The heat helped relax his muscles and he closed his eyes to more fully appreciate the experience. Rarely did he get this close to silence on the castle. Between the paladins and the castle itself, it was almost impossible.

He dried off quickly before finally falling on his bed and curling up with his pillow while sprawled on his stomach. Hopefully, the sleep would help and the pitch black already was to a degree. His peace was not to last, however, as the other paladins came down the hallway, Lance loudly declaring that he had performed well. Pidge was just egging him on as they spouted statistics about the level and the number of enemies each of them had defeated.

At least they dispersed quickly enough and he slowly slipped closer to sleep before a knock came at his door, Shiro entering just after. His spirits dipped as another interruption kept him from trying to get rid of his headache. Even worse, he raised the lights.

“ Oh,” Shiro stated as he came to a quick stop just inside the room. “I can come back later if you wanted to nap. I was just wanting to go over your performance in the training since it wasn’t up to your normal level.”

“ I’ll find you later, Shiro,” he mumbled, voice coming out muffled due to the pillow he had tried to bury his face in.

“ Can I get you anything?”

“ Just trying to nap through a headache before it gets worse.”

“ Okay. Sleep well. I’ll see you later.”

He grumbled an unintelligible response and sighed in relief when the lights went out again. Maybe he could get to sleep now. He rather doubted it would be possible, but he could hope.

Hours later, he woke, feeling much better than he had earlier even if not like he was back to one hundred percent. The nicer thing was the fact that someone, most likely Shiro, had left a few of the hydration packs next to his bed along with one of the fruits they had recently picked up from somewhere. That was much appreciated as he still did not want to leave his room and brave the rest of the castle before he felt as if he were back to normal. In fact, after he got up the motivation to down a couple of the hydration packs, he was going to go back to his nap for a little while longer.


End file.
